Soma's Twin Sister Wait A Minute and She's Whose Soulmate Now? (?)
by Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Summary is inside
1. Meet Our Oc

Summary:

This will be my version of shokugki no soma with a few twists and turns and of course my own oc as well.

I don't own anybody except my oc's. and most of the plot belong to shokugeki no soma's creator, but I will be adding some extra scenes that belong to me.

I won't tell you who my oc will end up with, but feel free to try and guess who her future husband will be!

I will drop hints here and there and you guys can guess who it's gonna be depending on that.

I won't confirm or deny anything until I pair her up.

I don't own any pictures, thou some of them I either colour edit or put together in a mural.

P.s. this is also a soulmate au, where people are born with a tattoo but since you can't see most tattoos since they can be anywhere on a persons body, most people are perfectly fine without meeting there soulmates.

But since Titania's parents were soulmates she grew up seeing there love and decided she would find her soulmate as well.

* * *

Her picture is on the cover

Name: Titania

Age: 15

Cooking Style: None, She's a all rounder

P.S. I'm gonna a make it so Totsuki considers them as one person, because when a pair of twins join the academy they have the option of doing things sepratly, or together; and the twins choose to do everything together.

her cooking outfit: Looks just like her brothers, just that it's has half sleeves

and when cooking she has her hair in a pony tail, like the top picture on the book cover

She also had a pet cat named Midnight, (Blacked fur, green eyed cat)

AND FINALLY

This will be your FIRST and BIGGEST hint on who her soulmate is

is the sword tattoo on the book cover

A person's soulmate tattoo reflects there soulmate as much as it reflects themselves

The crown part of the tattoo represents her, because her name means the Queen of the Fairies

Now you guys can try to guess what the rest of the tattoo means, cause I already know,

Have fun with that


	2. Story Time

Tania had just turned the stove off when she heard the front door unlock. The sound of the door opening was followed by a pairs of little feet running down the stairs.

The red haired woman smiled as she heard her angel shout "Welcome back daddy". She wiped her hands on her apron and untied her hair.

"Welcome home" She said smiling at her husband as she entered their living room.

"It's good to be back" He said smiling back, as her set the twins down onto the couch.

* * *

"So, how was work?" She asked, as she placed the food.

"Great, but hard. Reminds of why exactly I said 'I never want to open another restaurant again'. speaking of opening restaurants, when are you planning on opening Yukihira again."

"In a week, I'm almost done learning how to make this cool new Irish dish. I think the regulars will really love it."

"Hey mom, dad, how did you two meet?" Their daughter Tamako asked out of the blue.

"Hmm, that's a really long story" Tania said, more to herself than her daughter.

"It's fine. Tomorrows a Sunday meaning we have no school. Both you and dad don't have to go to work today. So can you please, please, please, tell us how you meet, and how you found out that your soulmates?" She begged.

"I see no harm in it." The older man said, shrugging, always being the one to spoil their daughter.

"Fine." Tania caved. "But if you really wanna know, then you have to hear the story from the very beginning. From when I entered Totsuki, to the point where me and your uncle won second place at blue. You need to hear the entire story"

"Yes" The child cheered.


	3. Alpha or Omega

ALSO FORGOT TO MENTION, BUT THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IN MY STORY!

Alpha or Omega

Hey guys, so I've decided to add something to this story, now not will people only have soulmate tattoos, but they will also be alphas or omegas with their own distinct scents. I'm not doing betas because that gets too complicated.

The list below will tell you about all the characters and their ranks, I'll reveal their scents along the way.

Feel free to try to guess or suggest any scents on the characters:

P.s.

YOU NEED TO READ THE LIST, WITHOUT IT YOU WILL MISS REFERENCES AND IMPORTANT PARTS OF THE STORY!

The ones not on the list will be revealed throughout the story.

Tatania Yukihira - Omega

Soma Yukihira - Alpha

Erina Nakiri - Omega

Hisako Arato - Omega

Megumi Tadokoro - Omega

Ryoko Sakaki - Omega

Yuki Yoshino - Omega

Zenji Marui - Alpha

Shun Ibusaki - Alpha

Daigo Aoki - Alpha

Shoji Sato - Alpha

Ikumi Mito - Omega

Urara Kawashima - Omega

Takumi Aldini - Alpha

Isami Aldini - Alpha

Alice Nakiri - Omega

Ryo Kurokiba - Alpha

Miyoko Hojo - Omega

Nao Sadatsuka - Alpha

Akira Hayama - Alpha

Subaru Mimasaka - Alpha

Satoshi Isshiki - Alpha

Kanichi Konishi - Alpha

Etsuya Eizan - Alpha

Terunori Kuga - Alpha

Nene Kinokuni - Omega

Rentaro Kusunoki - Alpha

Mea Uanai - Omega

Julio Shiratsu - Alpha

Shoko Kaburagi - Alpha

Madoka Enomoto - Omega

Eishi Tsukasa - Alpha

Rindou Kobayashi - Alpha

Tosuke Megishima - Alpha

Momo Akanegakubo - Omega

Samei Saito - Alpha

Gin Dojima - Alpha

Joichiro Saiba - Alpha

Azami Nakamura - Alpha

Jun Shiomi - Omega

Kojiro Shinomiya - Alpha

Fuyumi Mizuhara - Omega

Hinako Inui - Omega

Taki Tsunozaki - Omega

Sonoka Kikuchi - Omega

Fumio Dainido - Omega

Roland Chapelle - Alpha

Leonora Nakiri - Omega

Berta - Omega

Cilla - Omega

Soe Nakiri - Alpha

Asahi Saiba - Alpha

Senzaemon Nakiri - Alpha

Natsume Sendawara - Omega

Orie Sendawara - Omega

Anne - Omega

Mayumi Kurase - Omega

Yuya Tomita - Omega

Abel Blondin - Alpha

Lucie Hugo - Omega

Gao Wei - Omega


	4. 489 Losses & Peanut Butter Squid

**A fun fact you should know about Tania is that she's sensitive to the cold, just as much as Rindou is, if not, then more.**

**She's also allergic to lavender, her allergies aren't that sever though. She can smell them, but if she touches them, then that part of her body will get a rash. The rashes will go away after 7-9 hours depending on how much she came in contact with them.**

* * *

"Disgusting!" A red haired boy in an ally behind his father's dining establishment shouted. "They don't go together at all..." He said, barely managing to rasp it out. "They're a devastatingly bad match!"

"Of course it'll taste disgusting…" The boys sister called out from her criss-cross applesauce position on the ground, as she leaned against the open back door. "Squid tentacles and peanut butter-" the girl rested her elbows on her knees, her voice was light and filled with mirth as she spoke again "But I guess look at it this way, at least now you know what not to make or add to your dish; and the cherry on top is that with this dish you could probably surpass the disgusting dish dad made 3 weeks ago." The girl said, not even affected by her brothers…, well let's just call them 'unique' ideas for now. She just continued to give her brother a light smile.

Her brother nodded, eyes still covered by his hands, "I know, I just can't help laughing," he said chuckling. "It's so disgusting" the alpha said, continuing to laugh.

Her sister looked like she was about to add something else, but their father's voice cut her off, "Soma. Tania. Your friends here." he called to his children.

"Ok, were coming", Titania shouted back.

The girl looked back at her twin, he nodded "Let's do this,then!" he then untied his head band from his left wrist and began to tie it around his head.

His sister copied his movements. Just like he did, she also untied hers, but hers was on her right wrist, and instead of tying it around her head like her brother; she instead gathered up all her hair. Only leaving her bangs that framed her face, and used the long white headband to make a quick high ponytail; and as a finishing touch, she then formed the white band into a nice bow. (Like the picture on the cover)

* * *

Everyone in the restaurant looked at the cooks in the kitchen amazed. They were all hypnotised by the bright blue flames; along with the tornado of rice, carrots, coriander, and other vegetables, as they flew around the pan.

"Enjoy" A dark red haired man said, as he set his dish in front of a middle school girl, and gestured to it.

"Dig in!" The twins said in unison, as they took their headbands off, and retied them around their wrists

"Thank you!" The short brown haired girl said exited.

The front door to the restaurant slid open. "Oh, the cooking battles on!" a brown haired middle school kid shouted.

His friend nodded, his then widened, recognising the girl sitting between the two plates of rice, "So Mayumi's the judge today?" His question was more of a statement.

The brown haired girl happily dug into the two dishes in front of her. Her body started shaking, then she exhaled a puff of steam contently. The tension was thick; as the people in the restaurant waited for the girl to make her decision.

After a couple beats of silence passed, the girl happily gestured to the dish on the right "This one" after the judgement was passed the oldest chief in the kitchen raised his fist up in the air as a sign of victory.

"Dad wins again today!" Soma cried, sinking to his knees.

"I know. I really thought that today was the day that we'd finally beat him" His sister moaned, joining him on the ground, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You kids still need more training" their father said, smirking.

"Looks like we've lost today" Soma said as he walked away.

"Say that after you win at least once" his father says from behind him, "The two of you are probably getting close to 500 losses now, aren't you" The older male says cockily.

"You shouldn't get so cocky, daddy" Tania says, shutting their record book. "That was only loss number 489."

"You're still getting close"

* * *

"Their dad's Chinese fried rice is seriously the best!"

"To think we can eat food this good so close to home! We're so lucky!"

"I can't get enough!"

And other saying similar, were heard throughout the entire restaurant.

* * *

"B-but yours, was really good too Yukihira-kun" Mayumi said, trying to cheer Soma up. "I've never had such delicious fried rice!"

"Thanks" Soma said glumly, covered in a dark fog. "I've also got a new dish ready that I just made up. Would you like some" he said, using chopsticks to pick up a piece of the dish he just made.

Tantania turned her head when she heard what her brother said to the short haired girl, 'I wonder if I should warn her, but that would ruin his fun and I don't want to do that either.' the girl thought. 'Uh, I'll just make her something tasty on the house later to compensate for her suffering.' the red head decided.

"Really? I'd love to try it" the innocent brunette said, excited to try the new dish the cook had made.

"It's flame-grilled squid tentacles dressed with peanut butter." he said, as he showed her the golden brown tentacle, with creamy peanut butter oozing off of it.

"Mayu"

"Whoa, he's at it again"

"He made another crazy one!"

The people in the restaurant who are familiar with the older twin cried and prayed for the poor girls soul.

"Here, dig in. It's so disgusting, you'll laugh." he said towering over the poor girl, like a giant, well giving her an insane grin. Everyone could practically see the dark energy surrounding the boy.

"N-no..." The frightened girl said, stepping backwards. Soma took his chance when she opened her mouth to plead for Tania to save her. He shoved the entire tentacle into her mouth.

* * *

"The flavor of the tentacles took a turn in the wrong direction. It tasted so bad, I felt like my whole body was being groped." is what the brunette omega said some time later.

* * *

"Cooking is an endless wasteland… A wasteland dotted with flavors both delicious and disgusting. And I want to walk beyond that horizon." Soma said, with an imaginary blue sky behind him, and his sister clapping in the background.

"Shut up, idiot! Walk there yourself!" Aki yelled at him, shattering the sky blue background. "Hang in there, Mayu! Are you okay?"

"The squid… the squid is…" The poor girl babbled.

"Yukihira is always so happy making people eat his mistakes." a boy whispered to his friend, from behind his hand.

His friend nodded, "If not for that habit of his, he'd be a decent chef." he whispered back.

"But the dried sardines with jam that I made was still worse, hub, Soma?" Soma's dad said.

"Oh, yeah…" Soma replayed, getting cloudy eyed as he reminisced about that abomination of a dish. "That was a nastiness of epic properties."

"Right" The head chef said proudly.

"But the peanut butter tentacles are worse!" Soma exclaimed, animatedly waving his arms around like a squid.

"No way! Sardines with jam are worse!" his father objected.

"Peanut butter tentacles are worse!" Soma yelled, refusing to back down.

"Tania! Whose dish was worse!" both father and son cried out in unison.

The red haired omega looked up from the glass she was wiping, "Hmm" she thought, keeping her family in suspense, "They were both disgusting, so disgusting in fact, that it's impossible for me to rank one above the other." She said, giving the two men, a closed eyed smile.

The duo fell down comically.

"You need to choose one" Her brother shouted.

"He's right. A judge isn't allowed to work that way" her father followed soon after.

"Yes they are. That's why ties exist." The girl calmly reasoned, already use to, and an expert at dealing with the two alphas shenanigans.

"Yeah, with a dad and sister like that, I guess it makes sense…" all the regulars thought.

* * *

"One liver and garlic chives meal" Soma shouted, to his father.

"Make that two" His twin added.

"Could I get the meat and tofu meal?" a customer asked.

"I'll have today's special." another ordered as well.

"Of course." Tania said smiling. "One meat tofu, and one special."

"Got it" Her father yelled back from the kitchen.

* * *

"Whew, I'm stuffed."

"That was great"

"Thanks for the meal" customers yelled as they left.

"Thanks for coming" Tania called out from behind them.

* * *

Soma wiped all the tables clean, well Tania collected all the dishes, and began cleaning them.

"Soma, when your done, kill the flame on the charcoal grill." his father told him, but his request fell on deaf ears.

"We should've shaken the pan three more times today for that Chinese fried rice…" he muttered to himself.

"We should have also added a little bit more pepper for an extra kick as well." his sister said, as she wiped her hands on a hand towel.

"We'll be graduating middle school soon," Tania said softly to her brother.

The alpha nodded, "After that, we'll be able to study cooking more. We both want to surpass dad as soon as we can"

"No we need to" his sister corrected. "Then we'll take over as chef for this restaurant. If we can't beat dad, then we'll never be able to become worthy of becoming the chefs for this restaurant."

Soma nodded, and was about to add something to his sisters comment when the door opened.

Tania turned and gave the new customer her signature smile and greeting, "Welc-" her smile fell when she saw who it was. Her eyes being shadowed by her bangs as she glared at the women entering the restaurant.

"Pardon us" the raisen hair coloured women said in usual annoying voice. "It looks like your still open, but please forgive us for barging in." the women said, not sorry in the slightest.

She walked over to the twins, her heels clicking on the wooden floor with every step she took. As she came face to face with the twins she took her sunglasses off.

'how dum is this woman' thought the headed omega. 'If she's trying to look intimidating or cool, she's clearly failing. In fact, she's only making herself look like a fool. I mean it's dark outside, who in their right mind would need sunglasses.'

"I'm an urban life planner, Minegasaki." the older women said, introducing herself.

"What would you like?" Soma said roboticly.

"Huh" the women said confused.

"Today we recommend the golden eye sea bream sushi, and…" Soma continued, pretending he didn't hear her verbalised confusion.

"No, I'm here today to consult once more about the plan we discussed the other day." Minegasaki interjected, keeping up her fake smile. She then sat a slim booklet down, "We'd love to bring this comfortable and luxurious urban apartment building, designed in the 'Garden Residence' concept, to this town-"

"Oh-" Soma placed the charcoal grill on top of the pamphlet, "In short, you people are land sharks, and you want us out of here."

"We've heard all this. Go home. We have no intention of shutting our home down." Tania finished.

"Then… I'll just leave my card down here." The women said, placing her card on the table in front of the twins. "Call me anytime"

She then turned toward the kitchen, "But, sir, given the times, I'm sure it'll grown increasingly difficult to a small-scale eatery like this." The shark said louder, addressing the chef who has been quietly listening in the kitchen the entire time. "I hear many restaurants agonise everyday over keeping up their stock."

"We don't have that problem" Soma said rudely.

"Is that so?" The alpha women asked cheerfully.

"Yukihira takes the responsibility of offering the meals our customers want." Tania answered.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Minegasaki said, not letting her mask fall. "You're everything a service industry should be!" her expression then turned dark, finally showing her true colours, "But if you can't serve what your customers want, how will you take responsibility?" The women asked getting up in Tania's face.

The young women in the making just sighed, "If that happens…" Tania said, as her brother picked up the woman's card, "We'll gracefully close up shop and go out of business." The omega said calmly, her brother letting the card drop, and turn to cinders on the grill.

"You won't take that back?" The risen haired women asked coackily.

"Yeah" Soma confirmed.

"Then I'll return tomorrow." the women said breaking the stare as she put her sunglasses back on.

"Dad! Throw the salt! The Salt" Soma panicked as he noticed the small flame starting on the grill.

"Nope. That'd be a waste of salt." his father dined.

Meanwhile Tania couldn't shake the feeling that the women was up to something. "Something bads gonna happen." she mumbled.

"What makes you say that" her twin questioned.

"A hunch" The girl said.

Jorichiro's eyes narrowed. If there's one thing he'd learned from his wife, it was that her hunches usually ended up being spot on. If his daughters were anything like his wife's, then that means that something bad was really gonna happen. Big or small, it would be bad.


	5. Updates

I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.

But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.

It could be in the next;

Minute

Hour

Day

Week

Month

It could even be in years.

It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.

I may take really long time to update something,

But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.

I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.

If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.

I also have a discord server:  /sPUyjbA


End file.
